


Fools Rush In

by ereshai



Series: Happy Birthday To You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a yearly tradition - Clint sings to Phil on his birthday.<br/>(Formerly titled 'The First Serenade' because I was uninspired like that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> The song Clint sings is "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley

Phil usually avoids the cafeteria at lunch time (and any other time, too), but today he’s got back-to-back meetings, and therefore no choice in the matter. At least SHIELD offers only the finest institutional food available to the government, so the glop on his plate is edible and nutritious, even if it looks like…something he won’t let himself think about while he’s trying to eat. However, somebody had made cupcakes – not an item usually on the menu – and Phil is looking forward to eating his, as a reward for finishing his glop.

Just as Phil is about to peel the wrapper from his dessert, there’s a commotion off to his right. A group of junior agents is shoving two tables together end-to-end, while a handful of senior agents are arranging the chairs in a loose circle around them.

“Thanks, everyone.” Barton’s voice cuts across the background hum of a dozen conversations. Phil hadn’t known Clint was back yet, and he suppresses the surge of excitement at the thought of seeing him again after a three-week absence. They’d been seeing each other for a few months (five months, not that Phil is keeping track), but they aren’t officially dating, so there’s no reason for him to get that tingly feeling. This isn’t high school.

Clint jumps up on the combined tables, a black leather trenchcoat swirling around his ankles. It looks just like…but it can’t be; Clint is reckless, not suicidal. He puts both arms up, trying to catch everyone’s attention, as if he didn’t already have it.

“This is for a special someone, on their special day,” Clint says, and the room goes completely silent. He straightens the collar of the coat – _not Nick’s, it can’t be Nick’s_ – and settles it more comfortably on his shoulders. Then he opens his mouth, and starts to sing.

“ _Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you…_ ” Despite his usual cocky attitude and penchant for turning everything into a joke, Clint’s rendition of the song is soulful; he isn’t hamming it up for the crowd. It’s beautifully done, and by the end, there are even one or two people wiping tears from their eyes. Clint gives a little bow, and then straightens up with a grin, jumps off the table and run out of the room, all to thunderous applause.

Phil is confused. This definitely wasn’t a Barton Special, as his pranks had become known throughout HQ. _For a special someone on their special day?_ Phil pulls out his phone and checks the date.

It’s his birthday. He’d forgotten. That explains the wink the server had given him as she’d handed him the cupcake. Phil picks up the abandoned treat, peels the paper off and takes a big bite. He might as well celebrate while he can; there’s no way Nick is going to let this go. Especially if Clint had borrowed Nick’s coat, which Phil is now certain he had done.

Phil stops by his office on his way to his first afternoon meeting. He isn’t surprised to find Clint there, lounging on the sofa. He hesitates briefly just inside the door, then grabs the file he needs from his desk.

“Hey,” Clint says with a smile. He rolls up onto his feet with easy grace and saunters towards Phil, stopping right in front of him, within arm’s reach. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you like the song?” Clint ducks his head a little. The word _adorable_ does not occur to Phil at all.

“Very much, thank you. You’re an amazing singer.”

“Thank you. I…” Clint looks away and clears his throat. “I meant it. What the song said. I know it’s kind of early for-“

“No,” Phil hurries to interrupt him. “No. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah?” Clint grins, a wide happy smile that Phil hasn’t seen very often. “Would you like your present now?”

“Sure.”

Before Phil can add that it will have to be quick, Clint steps forward, cups his face in one hand, and kisses him. It’s tentative at first, but as soon as Phil responds, it deepens, and soon they’re holding on tight, reveling in each other. Eventually, Phil pulls away to drag in a lungful of air; Clint is breathing hard, too.

Once they both catch their breath, Clint lets go of him and steps back, clearly reluctant. “That was more of a preview. You get the rest of your present tonight.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m looking forward to it.” They stand there and smile like idiots, until Phil finally shakes his head. “I have a meeting.”

Clint nods. “I won’t keep you, then.” He opens the door and steps out into the hallway.

“Wait,” Phil says urgently. “What about Director Fury’s coat?”

Clint waves a hand airily. “Natasha’s taking care of it.”

“She agreed to help with this?”

“It was her idea.” With a wink, Clint walks away. “Later, Phil.”


End file.
